1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for spirally baling a tree with its limbs in upwardly deflected positions closely adjacent the tree trunk, the tree then being more readily accessible for cutting the tree from the lower extremity of the trunk thereof or being more readily approached by a tree digging apparatus for removal of the tree from the ground with its root system intact and without damage to the tree limbs.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of tree baling and other similar devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,877,548, 2,797,634, 2,974,457, 3,445,985, 4,619,193 and 4,628,671. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention which together function to enable a standing ground rooted tree to be efficiently baled with its limbs in upwardly deflected positions closely adjacent the tree trunk, with little or no damage to the upwardly deflected limbs and through the use of an apparatus able to be maneuvered through a crowded tree farm area. Also, the structural and operational features of the instant invention are such to provide a standing tree baler which may occupy a smaller plan area than other known forms of tree balers capable of baling the same maximum size tree with the same maximum limb spread. Actually, the apparatus of the instant invention may be engaged about and function to bale a standing tree having a branch spread plan area greater than the plan area of the tree baling apparatus.